Marie
by silverpandora
Summary: "You don't have to tell me who you are. You're a Sirius member right now. Whatever you did, or plan to do, doesn't matter the least bit to me." Or so was the mentality. But the girl they took in had a much bigger impact on their lives than the men expected. When her past catches up to her, they find that her life is very much a part of theirs. 3 different endings- Ed, Alan, Morgan
1. Search

**So here's a story I started on a whim! I love this game, but I hate the girl character, so I made her badass. The female charater I imagined is sort of like the picture I have up... just curlier hair, black, longer bangs, and more scars. **

**So yeah, hope you like it! If you don't play the game you should! Or look it up! It costs a few dollars on the voltage app but it's worth it. Please review, and tell me if you think I'm interpreting the characters right! I'd also like help on pirate slang on drunk people talk... I can't do that very well. BTW there will be underage sex and mentions of rape, so be warned! And the lemons are going to be quite a few chapters in.**

Morgan swaggered through the small port town as he looked for something specific. The man Morgan had heard about was tall, with fair hair and pale blue eyes. Which described about half the people in this region. The fact that he was a lord made it a little bit easier, but not so much. He hoped the others were having more luck than him. He smiled at a few young ladies in one of the stalls near him, and watched them swoon. _Another time…_ he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glint. Turning his head slightly he saw a man that matched the description he was looking for, near a jewelry stall, buying a shiny gold ring for some maiden. He was a lord… he was tall and blonde… it had to be him. Morgan inched closer to hear their conversation.

"Darling, would you like this? It suits you very well." The man was saying.

"Oh, yes! It is very lovely… as lovely as you, Lord Taylor." The lady answered in a light voice.

_Yes, there he is_. Morgan grinned, and was about to leave when the woman turned around. Morgan had to physically keep his mouth shut as he observed her. Her hair was long and curled gracefully. It's dark, black color reflected the sunlight and contrasted greatly against her pale cream skin. It fell in waves down one side of her face, only leaving one eye visible, but the beauty showing on her face was still evident. Long black lashes framed a pale grey eye, and her lips were a pleasant coral color. Her pale blue gown was adorned with lace and jewels, but more notably was her delighted smile as the Lord placed the ring on her smallest finger.

"Oh, it's very magnificent. This gilding; is it 17th century, perhaps?" she was asking the jeweler. "I'm assuming late baroque?"

"Madam has an excellent eye." The jeweler answered, obviously impressed. The lord grinned and paid the vendor. "Yes, she is very intelligent. I always bring her with me; she often knows more than the vendors themselves do!"

Morgan smiled and turned away. So the Lord Taylor _was_ here. And the woman with him had to be his finance, or some relative. Lord Taylor was renowned for having an extensive collection of jewels, treasures, and artifacts. And one of his mansions was conveniently located on the hillside on the west end of the town. In that mansion, was something Lord Taylor never travelled without: the Crown of Pervious; an ancient artifact loaded with jewels, and a clue to the Island of Pervious, where the crown was rumored to have came from. If such a crown came from an ancient island, then that island was sure to be loaded with wealth.

Tonight the Sirius crew would acquire that crown….

As Morgan walked back to the ship, stopping to chat with ladies, he couldn't get the image of that beautiful lady out of his mind though.

* * *

Night

The Sirius crew moved like shadows as they crossed the mansion grounds. Eduardo stayed outside as a lookout; and Morgan, Nathan, Thomas, and Russell slipped in through an unlocked door. _Careless rich people…_

"Well," Morgan whispered. "Where would it be hidden? This place is huge."

"Should we stick together or split up?" Nathan asked.

"We should stay together; it'd be easier and quicker than having to look for each other again if we find anything."

The pirates began cautiously searching room-by-room, pocketing anything small and valuable they came across. After a few hours, they stopped to regroup in the sitting room on the lower floor.

"We haven't found anythin'!" Russell growled. "This place is huge, and it's probably hidden somewhere in some secret room."

"No, Russell, it's hidden? Why the hell would they hide it?" Morgan spat sarcastically. They had looked in every nook and cranny, and had even found a few secret doors and compartments, but no treasure. Morgan glanced at a grandfather clock in the corner and sighed. It had been two hours already.

"Well, let's keep searching, either way-"

Click

All the men froze as the sound of a gun being cocked filled the room. Morgan heard Thomas whimper behind him.

"What's this? When have pirates resorted to low life thievery? Is making a living on the seas that hard now-a-days?" A woman's sarcastic voice sounded from behind them.

Morgan turned around slowly and inhaled sharply at the sight he saw. It was the same woman from earlier, or mostly the same. She wore a deadly serious gaze as she held a gun against Thomas's head, but that wasn't the only thing different about her. Her hair was loose in black waves and curls, and it showed it her whole face. Her right eye was covered with an eyepatch, not the kind Eduardo wore, but a white one medical one, made from leather. She was wearing a light blue and white camisole, with white bandages wrapped near her left shoulder and left thig. Still, he could see in the bright moonlight that scars covered the majority of her body. This woman wasn't a noble like he had thought…

"You're looking for the crown?" She asked. The men remained silent. Her finger on the trigger tightened and she shoved it against Thomas's head. "I asked a fucking question, if you'd rather, I'll kill him right now."

"Yes, that's what we came for." Morgan answered finally. How the woman had managed to sneak up on them without anyone noticing was beyond him. He could see the knives attached at her thigh now also, and it worried him. Who was she?

"I'll tell you where it is." She stated boldly.

"What?" Morgan asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'll _give_ you the crown. But I'm asking for a favor in return."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "What does a girl like ya' want from some pirates?"

"Your ship."

Her blunt reply had the whole crew muttering.

"My _ship_ for the crown? What the hell do you want with my ship?"

"I just need a ride, to the North East . I'll give you the crown if you drop me off at Murmansk."

"Why?" Nathan asked. "Why go through all the trouble? Why not just ask them to take you?" He gestured upstairs towards the bedrooms.

"I don't need to answer that. I'm not asking why you want the crown, am I? These people are nothing to me, I've befriended them and they've been making plans to go to Russia, but it's been nearly a year, and I've lost my patience. I need to get to Murmansk, I need a ship. I'll give you whatever the hell you want from here if you take me." She looked pointedly at Captain Morgan. "You don't really have a choice, Captain. I'm holding the gun here."

"Hmph, I like ya' spirit, but I'm not sure of your motives… either way, we _really_ don't have a choice. So I agree." Morgan's hand stayed near his holstered sword however.

As Russell sputtered a protest, she barked directions to get the crown, in some elaborate hiding spot behind a bookshelf on the top floor. While Nathan went to fetch it, they stood in awkward silence. "I need to get my stuff." She said finally. "Come with me?" She waved her gun at the Captain to follow her upstairs.

Figuring she didn't want them to take off without her, he followed her to a guest room on the floor above. She began shoveling things from drawers into a black canvas bag, and finally pulled on a silver silk dressing gown and black boots.

"So what's your name lass?" Morgan asked. She stopped and looked at him curiously.

"…Marie. But we should really save formalities for later, the cook gets up around this time."

"Ah…"

Marie and Morgan raced silently down the stairs and met up with Nathan.

When they left the mansion, Eduardo was waiting with an incredulous expression. "What the Hell? Why's there a girl?"

"She gave us the crown after she almost killed me!" Thomas chirped.

Marie grinned at Eduardo from over her shoulder. "You got a problem?"

"Why the hell do you have an eye patch?"

"Why the hell are you wearing an eyepatch when you don't need one?"

"What?" Eduardo growled. Morgan smirked from his position in front. This girl… whoever she really was… was going to add some excitement to their ship.


	2. Bet

When they got back on the ship, Christopher was more than surprised to see them leading a young woman on board.

"Who is this? Are you taking her hostage? Did something happen?" He looked at Marie with concern, in nothing but a robe and boots.

Morgan threw back his head and laughed, slapping her affectionately on the back. "Nope! She's one of us for the time bein'! Went along willingly." Morgan winked at Christopher and drew the crown out his coat. "Gave us this pretty thing too."

Christopher took the crown delicately in both hands and cast a critical eye over it. "So you're a member of the household then- or, er… were?" he asked as he inspected the treasure.

"No… I was there as more of a family friend. Name's Marie, by the way." Marie answered.

Behind her, Eduardo snorted. "Hmph, some friend you turned out to be."

She ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. "So… "

"Hm?" Morgan was peering over Christopher's shoulder as she spoke.

"I don't know what your schedule is… but I didn't sleep because I was listening to people ransacking the house…" she hinted.

"Sleep?" Morgan laughed. "It's still a few hours till daybreak! Tonight we celebrate!" He threw a fist in the air, and everyone began shifting around, until Christopher's voice broke in.

"But Capt'n… Where's our… new addition going to stay? We have no extra rooms." He looked at Marie and smiled slightly.

"Ah…" The Sirius captain hesitated, then laughed carelessly again. "She'll just have to pick which one of us to bunk with! Who'll it be, lass?" Morgan's eyes twinkled mischievously and the crew began muttering again.

"The Captain!" Marie chimed. Her unwavering, confident eyes locked onto Morgan's as she answered without a second's hesitation.

"Marie…." The ship physician stepped forward. "Don't you want to think about this a little more? I can understand how it's not really ideal for a young lady to bunk with a man…. But if you choose the right people… it you catch my drift. The captain's-"

"Who has the biggest cabin?" the girl asked, holding up a hand to stop Christopher.

"Me! I'm the captain!" Morgan laughed.

"So you have the biggest, and possibly, most comfortable bed?"

"Of course, what kind of captain doesn't-"

"Then that's it then." Marie interrupted. "It's not really a difficult decision."

"Ha! I like this girl! She knows her priorities!" Morgan roared.

"It does make sense," Eduardo added. "And here I was thinking she was just that kind of girl…"

"But Marie," Christopher persisted, "The captain… is a womanizer-"

"Why does that concern me?" Marie huffed, immediately getting defensive. "I don't care what he does with women. I'm sure all of you are the same, if he brings a woman on board I'll just leave."

"Marie…" Thomas said quietly. "I don't think you're getting' the point…"

"What point? He sleeps with women… I would hope that all of you can say the same…" The girl looked angry and confused now. "I don't understand what the captain's sexual preference has to do with-"

"Idiot." Russell laughed. "They're tryin' to say that he might put the moves on you!"

"…What? The Captain? Why the hell would he do that?" Marie looked genuinely confused now. She had recoiled a bit with confusion and was staring at Russell with an incredulous expression.

Morgan waved the crew off with a gesture of his hand and laughed the matter off. "She's right! I prefer my women mature, for one, and shapely. This skinny lass has no need to worry about me." He turned to Thomas and roared "Whiskey!" before sauntering off to the helm.

Marie laughed also and held out a hand at the captain as if to say "See? I told you!" and went to the Captain's room to change. She seemed to be familiar with a ship's layout, and she found her way there immediately.

_Is she oblivious or just young?_ Christopher thought as he put his face in his hands and sighed. He would have to remember to ask how old she was. She looked like a young women, but he had the feeling her battered appearance made her seem older than she really was.

* * *

Marie sat in the darkness of the Captain's cabin and pulled off her boots, then pulled on a long pair of black pants. She tucked a long-sleeved black shirt into the high waisted material of her pants and sighed as she laced up her boots again. "It's been forever since I wore this…" She stood up and smoothed the wrinkled material as she laced up a worn, scared, leather corset. Her fingers nostalgically traced the sword scars and rough spots of the tough material and she felt an overwhelming bitterness well up in her throat. She had to sit down again to collect her bearings as she thought of the outfit she was wearing. "I wore it that day too…" Thinking about the last time she wore this nearly made her vomit. She shook slightly as she held her sides and attempted to focus. "This is the last time… the last time… then I can forget…" she muttered to herself. Her eyes slid closed and her breathing became more controlled. _Remember who you are. This is the last time you have to be that person. After this, it can all fade away. _Her eyes slid open again and she slid the final pieces from her bag. She slid on a faded, worn pair of gloves, and a few knife sheaths complete with knives. Standing up, she stretched experimentally and relished in the familiar feeling of the worn clothes rubbing against her body. Tying her hair up in a messy ponytail, she stood at the door. _Here you are again. Your last mission. _She felt herself fading into her familiar role. A hardness enveloped her heart and soul, but this time it was laced with bitterness and sorrow. Smiling, she stepped out onto the deck.

* * *

The crew was in full party mode now. Alcohol was being passed around, food devoured, and laughter was constant. "Marie!" Morgan roared as he spotted her. "Ah! Wow! Marie, what are you wearing?" Morgan's expression sobered as he observed the black-clothed girl. "These clothes… could they perhaps be… your fighting clothes?"

Marie looked surprised and looked herself over once. "Why? Am I not allowed to wear these? I don't have anything more pirate-y sorry…" She placed a hand on her hip and waited for her captain to give her his approval.

_She's acting different… _Morgan noticed. "It's fine!" Morgan laughed. "It suits you pretty well too, and it's more practical than wearing a dress." He raised up a bottle of rum and motioned for Marie to sit with him.

"Thank you, Captain!" The young woman nodded her head briskly and strode over to her seat with confidence and poise that Morgan had not noticed before.

_Yes, she's definitely different, is this her true self though?_

He was about to offer her a bottle of rum, before he stopped, and pulled back. Marie blinked at his withdrawal in confusion.

"Wait a minute lass, how old are ye?" Morgan asked, eyeing her with playful skepticism.

"My age?" Marie asked, and the captain nodded. "I'm 16" she said bluntly.

There was a sudden hush. "Wha? 16? But… you look 20!" Nathan blurted. She was just a girl?

Marie frowned and nodded. "That's what I said… I know I look older. To most people I'm 19."

"You lie about your age?" Morgan asked, fighting to keep back a grin.

"Depending on the situation, I can be anywhere from 16 to 22. I've managed 24 once, even." Marie smirked. "But if you're worried about giving me liquor, I don't quite see the problem…"

"I don't think-"Christopher began, but Morgan stopped him with an outburst of laughter.

"The lass can have some rum! I just hope she can handle her liquor as well as she can handle us!" Morgan happily passed the bottle to the newest member of the crew, and she smiled slyly.

"Is that a challenge? I bet I can outdrink you." Her pale grey eye flashed with mirth and mischief.

"Oho! You hear that!" Morgan roared gaily.

"I accept." Eduardo stepped forward and grabbed a bottle. "What are the conditions?" He looked confidently at the young girl and smirked. He had to pay her back for that eye patch comment.

"Mmmm…. Whoever loses… has to jump overboard?" She shrugged and looked at Eduardo for a better suggestion. Her expression was completely innocent, but he could tell that she was already planning to trick him into drinking more than her. It had only been an hour but he could tell this sneaky girl was quite the actress.

"That's fine, girly. Let's drink." He uncorked the bottle and downed half in one fiery gulp. When he looked up Marie had already downed the first bottle and was uncorking a second.

"You better step it up!" Morgan called cheerfully as he pushed more bottles into the middle of the table.

* * *

About two hours had passed and Marie and Eduardo were raging drunk. Eduardo, as usual, was angry and explosive; but Marie was much more interesting. She was definitely a sorrow drinker, and she looked at the slightly lit horizon with a brooding, melancholy expression. The two of them had long lost track of how much they were drinking, and the bet was now whoever lost control or passed out first had to jump over board. Marie sat with her head resting on her fist, as she ignored the antics behind her. She nursed her bottles like a veteran alcoholic, and had a large rum rested in the crook of her arm as she took sips.

Eduardo was in a fight. Russell had said something to set him off, and it took both Christopher and Nathan to keep him from shoving the swordsman's face into the floor. "Say shomethin' like that _one more fuckin' _time Rushel. I fuckin' _dare ya'." _he growled as he staggered away from the two men restraining him. Growing distracted suddenly he lunged toward Marie and slammed his hand down on the table by her. She didn't as much as flinch. "What the _Hellsssh_ ya' problem? You just fucking sit there? A' ya' even fucking drunk?"

From his seat Morgan could see both their faces, and Marie closed her eyes in a frustrated frown as she tried to ignore Eduardo. _It looks like she already has a hangover; did she completely skip being drunk?_ Morgan's fuzzy mind tried to comprehend the amusing scene playing before him.

"Fuckin' talk tomee ittle girl." Eduardo grew frustrated and plucked the bottle from her arms. Like lightning, Marie had his upper body pinned on the table as she stood snarling over him.

"Don't. _Touch. _Me." She growled.

"Oh, so ya' grew ballsh finally?" Eduardo laughed. He pushed her off of him and pinned her arms to her side. "Shee if ya' can fight me little girl."

Marie barely moved. "Ya' look pathetic right now. Ragin' drunk and actin' like an idiot. I can see I already won." She smirked and laughed in Eduardo's face, turning her face to the side to peer at him through her good eye. Eduardo growled and squeezed her tighter. "I can kick ya' ass so hard your whore motha' would feel it." She whispered venomously.

Eduardo lunged forward, to do what, no one would know, because as soon as his hold on the girl slackened she ducked behind him and kicked his back, throwing him into the side of the ship. The two of them began fighting, but Marie was holding her own much better than Eduardo was holding his. Her leg flew out and kicked Eduardo's knees out and he ended up flat on his back. Haughtily, she placed a boot on his chest and leaned on her knee. Her eye was dark with emotions as she glared at him. "Are ya' done yet little bitch? I'm fucking tired and I'm waiting for you to break before I go to bed. Give up the bet already." She snarled over him, a dark, uncontrolled look in her eyes.

"Little whore." Eduardo spat back. He struggled to push himself up, but Marie's foot and the toxic alcohol rendered him immobile. "Fuck…"

Marie laughed and slid her heel up to his throat…

"A'right!" Morgan jumped up suddenly. "I thinksh the party's ova'! Everyoneofya' get ta bed! Mar…Mari… Lash! Come'ere!"

"Capt'n" Marie mumbled as she managed to make her way toward him. She suddenly looked ready to pass out.

"Who won Capt'n?" Eduardo slurred.

"Not now dammit! Ta bed, allofya!" Morgan roared. Marie and he made their way to his cabin, and Marie promptly collapsed on the bed.

"Lassss." Morgan groaned, pulling off his boots. "I'm not gunna letcha sleep likethat. In my bed."

Marie groaned and shakily sat up. She pulled off her boots and threw them somewhere, then threw off her gloves, holsters, corset, and pants. When she began pulling her shirt up Morgan stopped her.

"Ya' gunna take allofit ofsh? I'm not mindin', mind ya', but lassss…" he warned.

Marie looked at him blearily before sighing and turning her back to him. She took off her shirt anyway, and Morgan noticed, with slight disappointment, that she was wearing a thin padded bodice type undergarment, that was pale grey-blue. His eyes strayed downward to notice her panties… silk of the same color. _Not very modest is she… maybe it's the alcohol?_ He was distracted when he noticed her pull over her body a black silk night shift she must have got from her bag.

"Better?" she asked, turning to glare at him. Morgan nodded. He had pulled off everything but his trousers and was getting ready to crawl into bed when she pulled a black cotton cloth out and laid it over her pillow.

"Wha-" he began, but his mouth didn't seem to want to form words anymore.

"I don't like sleepin' on dirty pillowsss,' Marie sighed as she collapsed onto it. Her long black hair lay fanned behind her, and Morgan had to reposition some of her curls before he could lie down. As soon as his head touched his pillow, he had passed out.


	3. Avoidence

**Hey so... it's been a while. I was on vacation for a long time and didn't have any internet. I'd just like to apologize for my writing sucking lately, it's summer, and I need to polish my brain a bit then it's get better, I promise! I appreciate all the people following me, but please review! It much easier to get motivated to write another chapter when I see some fresh new reviews up. If you like this story please tell me why, how I can improve, and what you'd like to see. And if you don't like it, tell me why! I was thinking about changing Marie's age to 18... what do you guys think? I'm kind of weird, and I like her being underage, but you're the readers!**

_Sunlight streamed onto her eyelids as she lazily blinked them open. Her body ached and her head pounded. Hazily, she tried to sit up only to find herself restrained. Confused, she tried to move her arms and found them chained behind her. She began panicking, moving her head she tried to gather her surroundings. On her left was a wall, and on her right was a bloody mess of rags. She lay on a dirt floor, and the only light poured through a small hole in the bricks, shining right onto her face. It was the winter sun streaming through, she could tell by the cold air and dim light. But if it was winter, why did she feel so warm… _

Stuck between dreaming and waking, Marie felt her panic grow until her eyes flew open with a gasp. Orange afternoon light shone onto her face, and she found herself restrained like in her dream. Instinctively she squirmed away and plunged her hand under the covers to her thigh to grab her knife. What she grabbed instead was a warm hand. Stifling a scream she scooted back to view the half naked man that had had his arms draped over her in his sleep. Growing enraged she grabbed her pillow to suffocate him. _Who the Hell is this bastard. _Her anger colored her logic, already muddled from sleep, and she sat herself quickly on his chest to pin his arms with her knees, shoving the pillow over his face. Almost immediately his body started jerking, his hands wrapped around her legs, pushing. His muffled yells sounded more frustrated than startled. Marie stayed like that for a few seconds until a strange calm settled over her. Where was she again…?

Suddenly remembering where she was she pulled the pillow back, and was immediately flipped over and pinned down by her angered captain.

"Marie, WHAT THE HELL?" he roared.

Marie cleared her throat nervously. This was a huge mistake, she had almost killed him. "Captain, I'm so sorry… I forgot where I was…" she apologized sincerely, avoiding his eyes in shame.

"So you thought suffocating me would help you remember?" Morgan yelled. His hazel eyes were livid, he glared down at her with disbelief, making her shrink in shame.

"Captain, there's no excuse for what I did," The young girl said, staring into his eyes with regret and embarrassment. She closed her eyes in resignation, "Please punish me accordingly." If he wanted to lash her with the whip, or whatever pirates did, then she deserved it.

Breathing heavily, Morgan looked at the girl under him, considering what to do. His eyes traced over her eyepatch, and a corner of a rough scar could be seen peeking under the edge. On her jawbone opposite a thin white scar extended almost over to her mouth, and on the same side of her mouth was a burn on the edge of her lips. His eyes moved to the arms he was holding down. They were scared to hell, the worst being an angry, jagged gash on her forearm. This girl had been through a lot, she was no stranger to danger or pain. To be as young as she was, and have those kinds of scars… how was she still alive? He found suddenly he couldn't blame her for her actions. Sighing, he rolled off of her and rubbed his tired face. "It's alright lass. Just tell me… I won't wake up like that everyday from now on, will I?" He gave her a half grin, forcing himself to look abated.

The girl beside him smiled doubtfully at his sudden change and sat up. "No sir…that was just a lapse of memory." Her smiled faded as she sat up and slid out of bed. "I'll start getting ready Captain." Her hands went to pull her shift off…

"Marie." Morgan's hand shot out to grab her own. She blinked up at him blankly. "Don't you think… it's inappropriate to just take your clothes off in front of me like that?" _Not that I'm complaining… _He tried his best to keep his eyes locked on hers instead of wandering.

Marie's eye widened. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you…?" She looked at him in such a way, she seemed more concerned for his comfort than her modesty. It baffled him.

"No, not at all! Erm… but…" Morgan winced and searched for something else to day. How did he address this? He had said he wasn't interested in her, she was still just a girl, and he was sure that there would be a special place in hell for taking advantage of her strange sense of modesty. But where did she get that from? He scratched behind his head and looked away in slight embarrassment as he asked, "Have you gotten undressed in front of men before?"

"I only lived with men before, Captain." Marie answered bluntly. "It's never bothered them."

Morgan felt his anger flare up. _Well of course it wouldn't bother them. What kind of men did she live with? _He didn't press the matter though; he already felt he asked to much. If she was alright with dressing in front of men, then so be it. "Ah, well continue then." He muttered. Morgan went to turn away, but curiosity made him turn back, and he took the opportunity to exam her as they got dressed. She had a nice body, (Not like that!) it was slender and fit, her stomach and arms were taunt muscle, and her skin reminded him of a porcelain doll. A broken doll… scars expanded across her whole body. Her bodice ended just before her navel, and there was a pattern of scars across her stomach and back. An angry burn mark in the shape of an "S" stood out on her side, and it almost looked like there were thin white scars in the shape of letters across her back. Before he had a chance to look and see if they were actually words she slipped her shirt on and turned to him. He averted his eyes quickly.

He almost wanted to ask her about the scars, but she began speaking. "Captain? What do you want me to do?"

The question took a minute to register in his mind. "Oh! Well, what can you do? Besides fight and drink whisky, that is." Morgan laughed, and he thought he was Marie's lips turn up slightly.

"I can… train with the other crew members. Erm… I can… read maps, read, write, do math, I'm pretty good at examining artifacts for worth."

Morgan didn't need any of that done right now. He was planning on examining the crown himself first. "Can you cook?"

"I can roast meat…"

"Clean?"

"Weapons and armor."

"…Polish?"

"Same."

"…Can you at least do laundry?"

"Like cleaning clothes? You clean clothes here?" she looked bewildered.

Morgan rested his head on his hands and sighed. What to do with this girl, she obviously wasn't pirate material; she didn't even seem to like ships. Why were her skills so all over the place anyway? "…Go ask Eduardo, I'm sure he has a few things for you to do." This girl obviously wasn't able to help with typical work he would associate a woman with. Thomas wouldn't be getting any help then. She was about to walk out when he suddenly remembered. "Wait! About last night, it's a tie okay?" He didn't need this feud to continue on his ship

"So we both jump over board?" Her eyes lit up.

"If you want, however you settle it." Morgan laughed and waved her out. Watching her go, he frowned. She was a Sirius pirate now, her past was of no concern. But he couldn't help the nagging curiosity to know who she was… why did it matter though? Eduardo was a prince, but it never affected his performance. Her past was hers, and he knew she wouldn't willingly share, so he woudn't pry.

* * *

"Eduardo?" Marie stood at the foot of the helm and shielded the sun from her eyes as she faced the tall silhouette manning the wheel.

"Yes?" his voice was snappy, obviously he hadn't forgotten. Marie felt almost ashamed that she had managed to embarrass him on her first night. Almost. "Did you come to settle our bet?"

"No," she answered. "The captain said it was a tie anyway…"

Eduardo shrugged. "Too bad, I was looking forward to dumping you. What do you want then?"

"What work did you want me to do?" She stepped closer and he glared at her.

"What did the captain say?" he snapped.

"To ask you." She would mention the bet only if he brought it up.

"Hmph." He turned back to the helm and Marie stepped forward again, angry at being ignored, but he spoke again. "Go clean something."

"Clean? Alright…" The girl turned and looked hesitatingly at the deck. It looked clean to her… maybe there was something below. Walking down the stairs she suddenly had a feeling of unease. Freezing midway down the narrow steps she pressed her hands to the wooden wall to confirm they were still there. She could hear her voice echoing in her head… _"You bastard!" She was facing the deck, her hands pressed against the wall to prevent her from falling. The bodies littered the deck. His hands were pressed against her back as they stood on the stairs in shock. "You sick, fucking bastard. Why… why would you do this." The captain was there… hanging limply from the rails. Before Marie could even say anything there were swords pressed against their backs…_

She pressed a shaking hand to her face. _Is everything I do going to make me remember those things? _Sighing she forced the feeling back, but her stomach refused to quit churning. Being on a boat wasn't helping her forget that feeling, that day… She walked until she found herself eventually in the kitchen, and peered around the corner to see Nathan standing over a book, holding a butcher's knife. He looked up at her and smirked. "Hey, you here to help me?"

"Um, no I'm trying to find something to clean." She explained.

"Your'e kidding right? This ship is filthy. You can start by cleaning here." He wiped a finger across the top of the counters and showed her the dust. "See?" He rubbed the dust on his pants.

"But… that's just dust. It's not dirt." Marie was confused. These people cleaned dust? Dust never disappeared, what a fruitless effort.

Nathan looked at her in disbelief "… where did you live before this, a barn?"

"No… I just traveled alot Marie shifted uncomfortably, hating to explain things.

"What do you mean? You never had a home?" Nathan's knife hovered above the onion he had been chopping as he looked at her.

Marie suppressed a sigh. Why was this turning about her? "A permanent home, no. We wer- I was always on the move." She quickly changed the subject. "I'll start cleaning now. What do I use, a rag?"

"Yeah, wait." Nathan made her a bucket of soapy water and put a few grey rags in. "Just start scrubbing."

Marie got on her knees and did as she was told, but had barely started when Nathan stopped her with a frustrated sigh. "You're just getting water everywhere Marie… why don't you go on deck and scrub the sides? You can get water everywhere up on deck." He shooed her out.

Marie flushed and bowed in apology. "Sorry…." Embarrassed and flustered, she carried the bucket upstairs. _Damn, I hope they don't make me do stuff like this every day._

She scrubbed the deck for hours. Not sure how to do it, she tried to get the dust and dirt out of every nook and cranny. When she ran out of water she just hauled more up from the ocean. The late afternoon sun beat on her, and sweat dripped from her brow. Before she could stop it, her heart clenched and she keeled over coughing. _Shit, not now. Not now! _She pressed a sleeve to her mouth and coughed deeply. Every time she attempted to inhale another coughing fit came over her. She laid her head against the side of the ship and sucked as much air in as she could. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, and each time it did her vision faded a bit. After a few seconds of just inhaling, she shakily pushed herself up. Marie used her sleeve to wipe the blood of her mouth, and the rag to get the rest off of her hands. Her heart still beat painfully. She had just started scrubbing again when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Why don't you take a break? Nathan has something for you to eat." Christopher smiled at her gently, and she immediately became wary. He was the ship's doctor… had he seen what had just happened?

"Alright, thanks!" Turning away from him quickly, she grabbed the buckets and made her way downstairs again, wanting to get away before he noticed anything more.

Christopher frowned as he watched her leave. He had been sure she was coughing from heat exhaustion, but had that been blood on her lips? She certainly wasn't the most healthy girl. She limped slightly from her left leg, and he could tell she's had more than a few broken bones, but by the way she was avoiding him after she learned he was a doctor, she was definitely hiding something… He would have to watch her more, if she was sick he didn't want it spreading, but he also didn't want anything to happen to the newest member of the Sirius, however temporary her stay is.

* * *

After lunch, Marie stood on the deck facing away from the sun, and stretched her muscles. Never before had she actually scrubbed something that long, and it left her stiff. Cleaning definitely was not her thing. Suddenly she froze midstretch, her hands held over her head. On the horizon… was that another ship? Her vision from her remaining eye wasn't the best, but she was sure that gray blob was a ship. Quickly, she ran to Eduardo.

"Eduardo?" she started, hesitantly.

Sigh. "What girl?" He didn't even look at her. Her mere presence seemed to annoy him.

"There's a ship on the horizon."

That caught his attention. "Where?" he snapped.

"Erm, hard starboard." the slang rolled awkwardly off her tounge.

Eduardo turned his head and looked. He stepped forward and squinted into the distance. "-looks like them," he muttered. "Damnit." Turning, he was Marie quickly hide a smirk behind her hand. "What?" he growled.

"Nothing, it's just your eyepatch."

Eduardo frowned and touched it gingerly. "What's wrong with my eyepatch? Oh yeah… you said I didn't need it…" he glared at her. "Why the hell do you say that for?"

"Well, I have no right eye, and I can tell that you're faking it. You're perphprial vision is still good, and you don't favor a side. So do you wear that thing just to look cool." She hid her face behind her mouth again to hide a laugh.

Eduardo growled and shoved a finger in his face. "You better stay out of my business _girl. _I still owe you for last night." Her face darkened and a sly smile found its way onto her lips.

"You mean for humiliating you? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that all you did was steer and try to look pretty."

Eduardo snapped, and pinned her against the helm. "You better watch your mouth. You think just because you're strong you can take me, but it takes more than that." He pressed his lips against her ear. "I have nothing against hurting little girls, so watch yourself."

Marie sneered. "Is that a threat? I'd like to see you back up your words for once."

Eduardo grinned wickidly. "Later, I'll teach you your lesson. Right now we have a ship approaching." His hands lingered on her arms, and when he removed them she was sure she would have bruises.

"The Rika is approaching!" He called out. Immediately the rest of the crew flew to the deck. Strangly though, not a single weapon was drawn.

"What do we do? Kill them? Blow them up?" Marie asked Nathan.

"Erm no actually… don't try to hurt them at all. Just get them off the ship."

"What, why?" Marie was shocked. They were just going ot let them board, then let them go?

"It's just what we always do."

"So is this like… what pirates do when their bored? Board each other's ship just for the heck of it?"

Nathan laughed. "When it comes to the Rika, pretty much."

Marie held her knives at the ready as a dark haired man jumped from the deck of the Rika to the Sirius.

"Ah! Well look, the Sirius pirates have all come out to greet us, crew! I wonder if they're so happy to see us they'll hand the crown right over?" He laughed, throwing back his long black hair as other people hopped on board.

"How the hell did you know we got the crown?" Morgan asked, his face disbelieving. The whole crew groaned. "Great, now we're gonna go through all _that_ again."

"Hand over the crown, and we may show mercy!" The opposing captain proclaimed, waving a sword above his head. The Sirius pirates began readying for battle. "No? As expected I suppose, you never learn. Crew!" The other members of the Rika rushed forward.

_So just detour them, not hurt them. _Marie braced herself for a fight. To her surprise though, a large blonde woman sauntered up to her. "What's this? A girl? The Sirius has a girl member too now? I can't believe this!" she bellowed. "Ay girlie, you even know how to fight?" she snorted with laughter.

Marie backed away confused. _A woman? But… how does this work? I can't fight a woman… _The boisterous woman swung a sword at Marie and she ducked expertly. "Ay? Ain't ya' gunna fight girlie, ya' gotta weapon dontcha?" She stepped forward menacingly.

"I can't hurt a woman." Marie flustered, as she dodged another swing. Her knifes hung useless in her hands. The sword picked up speed and became a blur as the woman pirate flailed it around.

"WA? CAN'T HURT A WOMAN? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE YA'? YOU'RE A WOMAN TOO. ARE YOU SAYING JUST CUZ I GOT BREASTS I CAN'T HOLD ME OWN?" Her blows were furious and random, and Marie had to dance around the woman to avoid a hit.

"I'm sorry maa'm. I don't doubt your abilities, but I just can't fight you." Marie frowned and ducked backwards to avoid a hit. She had never been in a situation like this before, and wasn't sure what to do. But her number 1 rule was: women and children are off-limits. That had always been a rule they had strictly adhered to… a rule _every_ fighter should adhere too. How the hell did the pirates manage this?

"Oy, Marie. When I said don't hurt them I didn't mean to not even try." Nathan called to her. The other crew members of the Rika were already tied up in a circle, including the captain.

"Who is this girl? Morgan, did you take this pretty thing hostage? And now you're making her fight? How barbaric!" The captain was saying.

"I… I don't know what to do." Marie cried, still dodging. "I can't fight a woman, how do I take care of this?"

"Can't fight a woman?" Russel appeared and grabbed the large blonde from behind.

"Oy geroff me monkey!"

"How the hell does that make sense, considering what you are?" he sighed in disbelief as he tied the noisy woman up.

"I'm not a woman." Marie insisted. The crew, both crews, stared at her blankly.

"Umm… Marie…." Morgan started

"What I mean is I don't consider myself a woman. Physically I am, but in all other aspects I'm not. I mean… well… It just doesn't work this way. I've _never_ fought a woman. Women aren't supposed to fight. I don't consider myself a woman so I don't count." She felt silly just for explaining it. Wasn't it obvious?

"Mmm." Morgan looked unconvinced. Marie snorted.

"You don't understand because you're pirates, pirates don't adhere to the same rules we do... I do… did."

"And what would that be."

Marie hesitated. "…nothing."

"Hey! I want to know what's going on!" The Rika captain was shouting. He was promptly ignored.

"You can't just leave it at that Maire." Morgan was saying. "As your captain, I'm asking what you for clarification." He crossed him arms as he waited.

"I'm a pirate, Captain. My past is invalid because I retired. Right now, I am a pirate. So if you want to consider me a 'women' go ahead, I'll just accept that my view is a contradiction." She sighed in resignation and turned away. It was better to just avoid the topic. Her past didn't matter anymore, her past had been annihilated.

"Ohhh, feisty. I like this girl Morgan, do you think I can have her?" The dark haired captain was staring at Marie with a curious, endearing expression. "Marie, eh? That's a beautiful name, love. I've never seen anyone like you before…" His expression turned hungry, and Morgan stepped in front of a confused Marie.

"She's mine, Alan. This is one thing I cannot let you have." The two men stared each other down and Alan smirked.

"So you claimed her already? Since when have I ever cared about that? I want this beautiful pearl for myself, and I plan to take her." He craned his neck to look over at Marie. "What do you say, Pearl? Join my crew, and I'll make you the happiest you've ever been before."

"Your crew's weak." She pointed out bluntly.

"Ouch, mean. But honest. I like that too." He grinned. "Well if you won't willingly join, I'll find a way to steal you onto my ship."

"Captain," the blonde woman groaned, "keep your head out of your pants, please. We don't need another woman on our ship."

"Right. You better watch out Marie. This guy isn't just a womanizer, he's a huge creepy pervert." Christopher warned. The Captain, who she later learned was named Alan, immediately began sputtering something in defense.

* * *

After the Rika crew "learned their lesson" they were freed. Alan was the only one that didn't immediately leave though. He vowed that if he couldn't have the crown himself, he would follow them to the treasure. Then he turned to Marie and took her hand. "My lovely Pearl, I can understand your hesitation to join me, and don't you worry! When it becomes the right time, I'll steal you from this damned ship, and you'll be mine!" He pressed his lips against the back of his hand, and Marie immediately wiped it on her pants. "For now my love, I'll watch you from a distance!" With a dramatic flourish, he unnecessarily leaped the relatively small space between the ships, landing in the middle of the deck, and ordered the crew to cast away.

"Captain?" Marie turned toward Morgan, who was glowering in the direction of the retreating ship. "I don't understand what he meant…"

Behind her Eduardo snickered. "He's got an eye on you girl. He'd going to stalk you until you give in or he takes you by force."

"I still don't… why?" Marie looked towards the other crew members to see a mix of frowning and laughing. _Was he implying he wants to rape me? Why are they laughing? _She huffed and went to leave.

"Marie, Eduardo, come with me." The captain's suddenly serious tone stopped her dead.

_Shit._


End file.
